flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Exalting Dragons
Exalting is a way to remove a dragon from the site. By exalting a dragon, one will increase their flight's dominance and receive a reward consisting of treasure and sometimes gems. Progenitor Dragons will not reward the player when exalted. Exaltation Payout by Level Players receive a monetary reward for exalting their dragons. While this reward was previously considered quite low in comparison to the time and effort necessary to raise a dragon to the maximum level of 25, an open discussion in the community resulted in an update to the exaltation payout-per-level. Rather than a fixed amount, rewards are generated in a Treasure range akin to the method used with different types of of chests. As of June 15, 2014, the average earning for exalting a dragon, by level and not counting exalt bonuses, is as follows: *'L1:' 2494 *'L2:' 4005 *'L3:' 5071 *'L4:' 6765 *'L5:' 8230 *'L6:' 9803 *'L7:' 11287 *'L8:' 12786 *'L9:' 14431 *'L10:' 15702 *'L11:' 17362 *'L12:' 19030 *'L13:' 20815 *'L14:' 22456 *'L15:' 23252 *'L16: '''24835 *'L17:' 26424 *'L18: 27521 *'''L19: 29206 *'L20:' 30725 *'L21:' 32134 *'L22:' 33650 *'L23:' 35347 *'L24:' no data *'L25:' 38161 You may see all the information currently collected in this thread: http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=746775. Exalt Bonuses On October 15, 2013, a bonus system was put into place to reward extra treasure along with the leveled earnings. Every day you can get bonus treasure for exalting a dragon that matches one (or more) of three traits: A random color, a random breed, and a random gene. Using the picture on the right as an example, if you were to exalt a level 1 mirror with a clown gene you would earn (using the 2498 as the average for a level 1) around 4998 treasure. Dominance Exalted dragons contribute directly to a particular Flight's dominance in the on-going battle between the 11 elements. The value of each dragon's contribution to this conflict is calculated based upon the dragon's level, and the total number of active Clans within a given Flight. As a simplified example, in a direct fight between 2 Flights, one with 500 active Clans and another with 1000 active Clans, dragons exalted from the smaller clan contribute roughly double the value as those from the larger clan, which helps even the odds between the Flights. It is not presently known how much value is contributed by an individual dragon's level, only that higher levels are assumed to yield proportionately greater worth. Flights generally make plans to exalt during a particular week, and it is known that virtually every private Flight forum has stickied threads dedicated to assigning volunteers various tasks in preparation for a Dominance push. Common roles include, but are not limited to: *Auction House 'snipers' that watch for on-sale, low-cost dragons either mature, or nearly mature, enough to level *Storage Lairs that house groups of leveled and non-leveled dragons exclusively for exaltation *Food Gatherers tasked to buying, or using their daily allotment of gather turns, to support storage lairs with food *Coliseum Grinders capable of power-leveling, and exalting, large numbers of hatched or donated dragons *Breeders with more than the default 2 nests open, dedicated to producing clutches that can mature ahead of a domination attempt The final tally of exalted dragons, and which Flight wins dominance for the coming week, is calculated prior to the Flight Rising server roll-over every Saturday night, roughly 15 minutes before midnight PST. Although Dominance battles aren't currently governed by any official rules or restrictions beyond the pre-programmed tally of exalted dragons, it has been customary since July 2013 to allow a Flight to achieve a win for their corresponding elemental festival week. Organized efforts to achieve a dominance win over the extended courtesy are generally discouraged, though no unified consensus in any Flight exists on the practice. Tally of Winners This thread has been keeping track of which flight won what week since the site has opened *'Plague:' 10 * Ice: 8 * Light: 6 * Lightning: 6 * Arcane: 5 *'Earth:' 5 *'Nature:' 5 * Water: 5 *'Fire:' 4 *'Shadow:' 3 *'Wind:' 3 Trivia *There has been much discussion about naming exalted dragons. A lot of players got irritated by unnamed dragons in their dragons' lineage, and because of this it is not unusual to see players name dragons before auctioning them. *A common technique for winning dominance consists of buying cheap dragons and then exalting them. *Some players equate exalting their dragons with killing them, while others think that they fight the Shade with the other exalted dragons. Exalting can be interpreted any way the player wants. The only official thing in site lore about what exactly happens when dragons are exalted is that they go to serve their deity somehow. **The definition of exalt is: "to raise to a higher rank or a position of greater power; to hold (someone or something) in very high regard; think or speak very highly of." *There is a chance that the exalted dragons images will be removed and replaced with a generic statue in order to lessen the load on the site's servers in the future. Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php Category:Play Category:Dominance